dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
Jack Naiper (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā) a former comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man, also known as an insane super-villain named Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā) is a terroriser of Gotham City and Batman's most widely known nemesis. "All it takes is one, rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a monster... Well, in my case, a rotten day and a chemical bath." :—Joker on his origins. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The arch nemesis of Batman, Joker is a maniacal harlequin whose bizarre appearance and unerring instinct for the absurd have earned him a reputation as "the most dangerous criminal in the annals of crime." For Joker, each transgression he commits is an elaborate joke in which he tries to leave his victims dying with laughter - literally. More than any other enemy, Joker becomes inextricably linked to Batman, as the crazed clown's plots begin to take increasingly more personal tolls on our crime fighter. Wanting nothing more than to make people laugh while he was still sane, Joker was born when he fell into a vat of chemicals. Rising out of the vat, he was transformed into the crazy, laughing and white-skinned clown that's a constant thorn in Batman's side. Appearance As Jack Naiper As Joker *Hair Color: Green and Light Green *Skin Color: White *Eye Color: Not Known *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. Gallery File:Jack_napier_12.png|Jack Naiper, before his mutation accident. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Jokerz **Jackal **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - Ally *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy - Teammate *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Teammate *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Teammate Family Neutral *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Poison Ivy *Gogo Shoto - Captive. Rivals Enemies *Justice League **Superman **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Enemy *Teen Titans **Richard Grayson/Robin/Nightwing - Enemy *Timothy Drake/Red Robin - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers * Joker Venom Immunity: Abilities * Gadgetry: Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. * Genius-Level Intellect: Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seems capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to. * Chemistry: * Martial Arts: Joker also moves and fights with a Monkey Kung Fu-like style using his feet as dexterously as his hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings (as the series progresses, these abilities do not appear as much). * Singing: Joker has shown adept skills in singing when he once sang Harley Quinn a love song. Strength level Weaknesses * Insanity: Equipment * Joker Venom: Gadgets Weapons * Joker's Joy Buzzer: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Joker Wikipedia *Joker DC Database Notes & Trivia *Joker's line expressing how men are easily driven insane and how he became what he is after only "one rotten day" is based off a monologue about the entire world in comparison to the Joker in Batman: The Killing Joke. * Basil Karlo, shows that he has somewhat of a friendship with Joker. Ironically, the original Clayface has a gigantic grudge against the clown. Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Jokerz Category:Gang Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Technologists Category:Chemists Category:Martial Artists Category:Singers Category:Insane Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters